Detras de las puertas cerradas
by blue.little.bunny
Summary: secuela de ingenuidad. Lenalee ha estado evitando a Allen. ¿Qué podria Road decirle a ella para que perdone a Allen? AllenxLenalee, AllenxRoad.


Ella lo vio entrar a la habitación con el rabillo del ojo. Rápidamente empaco sus cosas y salió de ahí por otra puerta.

Lenalee ha estado evitando a Allen últimamente. No era raro verla dejando de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo para irse antes de que él le hablara.

No podía verlo a la cara, no después de verlo con Road. La idea de que ellos estuvieran juntos no es fácil de digerir y mucho menos de perdonar. Ella era capaz de evadirlo, sin embargo, él le tendió una emboscada esa noche.

"Allen?" Ella se sorprendió de que apareciera de repente de una esquina. Ella se dio la vuelta dispuesta a escapar, pero él la tomo de la muñeca antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de moverse.

Él la miro, y su expresión lo hizo ver genuinamente lastimado, tanto que no podía luchar contra ella. Mientras que Lenalee solo se quedo mirando hacia el suelo.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Estaba preocupado por ti", susurró, "no has sido tú misma últimamente y me evitas siempre que intento hablarte"

Lenalee se tranquilizo un segundo por el tono en que lo dijo, pero entonces recordó por que estaba enojada en primer lugar.

"¡No quiero hablar contigo!" Allen se sorprendió por el tono tan duro que uso, pero logro formar una tímida sonrisa.

"Por favor, dime que está mal. Dime si hice algo que te hiciera infeliz"

"Sé que tienes relaciones con Road, maldito bastardo enfermo!"

"¿Qué? creo que no escuche-"

"Me has oído perfectamente" Lenalee empezó a temblar.

"Creo que estas confundida, Lenalee. Road es una Noé, nuestra enemiga. ¿Por qué crees que yo haría, tu sabes, _eso_ con ella?"

"No me mientas," lágrimas se empezaron a formar bajo sus ojos, pero trataba de retenerlas. Bajo ninguna circunstancia debía llorar frente a un traidor como él.

"No lo hago"

"Yo los vi, Allen". Su rostro miro hacia abajo. Él la miro de manera suplicante.

"Puedo explicarlo, por favor" empezaron a caer lagrimas de sus ojos, mientras que apretaba su brazo aun más fuerte, "por favor..."

Tiró de ella fuertemente. Lenalee se estremeció. Él se sentía tan sucio.

"No me toques". Ella se soltó de su agarre y con la mayor dignidad que pudo siguió su camino por el pasillo. Allen no la siguió.

Cerró la puerta tras de ella, y se apoyo en ella. Estaba feliz de haber salido de esa situación, hasta que se dio cuenta que había alguien más en su habitación. Road estaba sentada en su cama, con una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Cómo entraste aquí?, yo le puse seguro a la puerta..."

"La ventana", Road señaló un gran agujero en el vidrio de la ventana.

"Inocencia act-"

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tú"

"Dame una buena razón..."

"Tyki los matara a todos"

"¿Qué?"

"Él sabe, igual que yo, donde se encuentra el cuartel de la Orden oscura. Si no regreso, va a traer a tantos akumas sean necesarios para masacrar hasta el último de los exorcistas".

Lenalee se alejo de la puerta, ella no podía sacrificar a todos sus compañeros por cumplir una venganza.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es para decirme que vi algo que no debía. Y ahora tienes que matarme, verdad, para que no le diga nada a nadie?"

Road se echó a reír.

"Si por mi fuera, ya estarías muerta"

"Entonces por qué no lo haces" Lenalee sospechaba de ella. No creía en la Noé en absoluto.

"Simple, si te mato, Allen no me dejara jugar con él"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Road giro sus ojos, es que ella tenía que explicarlo todo. Los seres humanos son realmente estúpidos.

"Le dije a Allen que si no tenía relaciones conmigo mataría a todos en la Orden" Para tener la apariencia de una niña de doce años, ella fue sorprendentemente directa.

"Oh..." Cúmulos de culpa se formaron en el estomago y corazón de Lenalee. Lo único que él quería era protegerlos, protegerla. Él era su amigo y ella no había confiado en él. Ella incluso lo hizo llorar, Tenía que ver una manera de redimirse.

"¡Ya lo sé!" exclamó ella.

"Hmm?" Road la miró aburrida.

"No se lo diré a nadie"

Road sonrió

"No estés tan feliz, no lo estoy haciendo por ti"

"Tomaste la decisión correcta", dijo la Noé, tan cortésmente que hasta Tyki se hubiera impresionado "Que pases buenas noches". Le dedico una pequeña reverencia y se marcho.

Allen estaba esperando en el corredor cuando Road lo encontró. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la ventana, así que no se dio cuenta que ella se acercaba sigilosamente tras de él.

"¡Sorpresa!" Ella gritó, saltando a sus brazos y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del chico.

"Road! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Road se quedo pensando

"Sabes, Lenalee dijo lo mismo" Ella se bajo de él, aunque mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello"

"Lenalee? ¿Qué le has hecho?"

"No le hice daño, si es lo que insinúas. Solo le dije lo que acordamos". Él pareció aliviado.

"¿Te creyó?"

"Por supuesto", dijo ella mientras que pasaba sus manos por el pecho de Allen. "sabes bien que puedo ser muy convincente" Road tiró de los pantalones del chico.

"Creo que debemos celebrar. Ella no le dirá a nadie"

"Aquí no Road, si alguien nos ve..."

"¡Awww! ¡No eres divertido!" Pero de todos modos ella acepto, lo arrastro de sus pantalones hasta que llegaron a su habitación.

"¿Esto es lo suficientemente privado para ti?" ella pregunto, mientras que lo empujaba a la cama y se inclinaba hacia él. Allen gruño y de un movimiento puso a Road sobre su espalda y ahora era él quien se inclinaba sobre ella.

"Te quiero..." él le susurro al oído. Su aliento le dio cosquillas, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Ella lo acerco mas, sus dedos jugaban con mechones de cabellos plateados, mientras su lengua pasaba por encima de la clavícula. Él movió una de sus manos para desabrocharse el pantalón entonces Road recordó algo importante, algo que la hizo sonreír.

La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave.


End file.
